<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i came to my senses and i find myself here by whereisthedamnlostandfound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440329">i came to my senses and i find myself here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound'>whereisthedamnlostandfound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>don't let me down, don't let me fly [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fundy and Dream are in love in this, Fundy is the traitor, M/M, Some Fluff, its pretty soft all things considered, very in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Schlatt offer Dream that has convinced Dream to side with him? Here is a, probably very, AU Fundywastaken oneshot where Fundy is also the traitor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>don't let me down, don't let me fly [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i came to my senses and i find myself here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fundy and Dream are so fucking in love in this its so unrealistic. Also, they are both way more poetic in this than they are in real life so there's that as well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One sunny day in Manburg, Schlatt grabbed Dream's arm and pulled him aside. "Dream," he said, "I know you and Fundy are together." </p><p>Dream's mask remained blank but the sun that was shining on their backs became harsher, a slap rather than a gentle caress. Dream replied in a low tone, "I don't know what you're talking about Schlatt."</p><p>Schlatt wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead and rolled his eyes. "Yes you do." He scoffed. "Now let's skip the niceties and get straight to the point." Dream folded his arms and cocked his head slightly. "Wilbur, Fundy's father-" </p><p>Dream's right hand moved and Schlatt quickly interrupted himself. "I don't care. Fundy has been a loyal citizen so far so blood clearly isn't thicker than water." Dream shook his head but refolded his arms. "As I was saying, Wilbur will never approve of you and Fundy's marriage. Nor will Tommy." Schlatt smirked and raised his chin. "Formally side with me and I'll marry you two personally."</p><p>The harsh sun started to gentle but clouds started to form. Dream unfolded his arms and looked down at his hands that were lightly clenched. "Why would you offer that?"</p><p>Schlatt tapped his foot and scoffed again. "Because I want you on my side and I want you on my side now." He gestured to hurry up. "Make a decision."</p><p>Dream shook his head. "I can't make that kind of decision without Fundy." Dream paused and then said slyly, "I don't know how your relationship works but in mine we communicate without yelling." </p><p>Schlatt clucked his tongue. "We'll meet in tomorrow at this spot." He turned on his heel and started to walk away. </p><p>Dream sighed and shot off towards the Community House. The sky started to darken as more clouds started to fill the sky. What animals were loose looked at the sky nervously and the other players rolled their eyes. </p><p>When Dream got to the Community House, Fundy looked up from the crafting bench and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were getting some redstone? That was fast." </p><p>Dream shook his head frantically, grabbed Fundy's arm and started to gently drag him away towards the Nether portal. Fundy's arms fumbled with the redstone repeater he was holding before it just dropped to the floor. He wasn't able to stop and pick it up while Dream was guiding him away. </p><p>As they stepped out of the house, Fundy looked up at the sky and all of the clouds and sighed. "Dream, what's wrong?" he asked.</p><p>"Not. Here." Dream hissed. "We need to talk somewhere private."</p><p>Fundy nodded. "Okay, lead the way babe." The clouds, which had covered the sky, moved for a second and a brief glimpse of the sun shone through. Quickly, however, the sun was hidden again.</p><p>The walk was short to the Nether Portal and as they stepped through, the oppressive heat of the Nether started to smother Fundy.</p><p>"Dream," Fundy started to say. </p><p>"Not here." Dream replied.</p><p>Fundy nodded but then giggled. "I wasn't going to ask that. I was going to ask if you could tone down the heat just a smidge."</p><p>Dream's mask smirked. "I thought you liked it hot," he said. </p><p>Fundy snorted. "That was horrible." Fundy smiled at Dream. "Whatever it is bothering you, we're here and we're together. Now please, make the Nether cooler."</p><p>Dream moved his mask to the side, grabbed Fundy's head and bowed. "For you, my love," he looked up from Fundy's hand and caught his eye, "I would do anything." And he gently placed a kiss on Fundy's hand. </p><p>From when Dream had kissed Fundy, cool ice started to spread through his body and it made the oppressive heat of the Nether far more bearable. Fundy sighed, "thank you love."</p><p>They walked for 30 minutes before Dream felt it was safe to stop. They stopped in a blue forest and sat next to each other on the trunk of a fallen tree. Fundy reached out and held Dream's hand while they sat in silence for several minutes.</p><p>Fundy eventually broke the silence as he leaned against Dream's side. "I'm here," he whispered, "I'm here and we're together." Dream shuddered. "Anything else can come later."</p><p>Dream took off his mask and placed it on his lap. "Schlatt," he said hesitantly, "Schlatt approached me. Just now. Or well, 40 minutes ago. But that's close enough." </p><p>Fundy squeezed Dream's hand. "You're rambling babe."</p><p>"Sorry," he said, "I'm just not certain what to say."</p><p>Fundy pressed closer to Dream and mumbled "say anything. Start from the beginning, from the end, or anywhere in between."</p><p>"Anything," Dream said cheekily. Fundy squeezed his hand tightly but snorted. "Sorry."</p><p>"You're good," he replied.</p><p>Dream looked down at where their hands were intertwined and sighed. "Do you ever think we'll get married?"</p><p>Fundy inhaled sharply and then exhaled. "I-" he hesitated for a moment and then continued, "I hope that one day we will be able to." He reached into his shirt and pulled out a diamond ring that hung on a chain around his neck. "After all, I did propose first."</p><p>Dream looked at Fundy and smiled. His mask started to flicker and it changed to a matching diamond ring. "And I proposed second."</p><p>Fundy looked at the ring on Dream's lap and then at Dream's face. "What brings this on?" he asked.</p><p>"Schlatt knows." Dream said tersely. "He knows and he approached me about it."</p><p>Fundy leaned back in shock. "What! What did he say? How did he know? What did he want?" Fundy said his questions at a rapid-fire pace.</p><p>Dream held up his hands and gestured for Fundy to slow down. "I don't know how he knows, he didn't tell me. As for what he wants, he wants me to formally say I am on his side. He said that," Dream paused and ran his fingers through his hair. "That he would personally officiate our marriage."</p><p>Fundy inhaled sharply. "That's a strong offer. I-I-" Fundy hesitated. "I can't say I don't want that." He tugged on the ring hanging on his chain and smiled. "I would want that a lot."</p><p>Dream cocked his head askance and raised an eyebrow at Fundy. "Want Schlatt to officiate our marriage?"</p><p>Fundy snorted. "God no. I want Eret to do that." Dream looked at Fundy weird but he didn't say anything. "I want us to be able to be public with our relationship. I don't want to hide it. I want to talk about you and say 'my husband' not just your name." In a quieter voice, he said, "I really want all of my friends and family there for the happiest day of my life." </p><p>Dream grabbed Fundy's other hand and turned so their bodies faced each other. "I want that too. I want to walk with you down the paths in the sun and bask in its warmth. I want to dance with you at the entrance to Eret's castle. I want to kiss you in front of all of our friends so they know that it is you that I've chosen to give my heart to. I want to be your husband in the way a fish wants to be in water; the way a bird longs to fly; the way plants crave the earth. Perhaps it's better to say I need it. Perhaps it's better to say there is nothing in the world that would make me happier than calling you my husband for it is you who I love and no one else." </p><p>Fundy looked away from Dream's intense stare and blushed a brilliant red. Dream was undeterred by Fundy's shyness and leaned in to kiss him on the lips fiercely. </p><p>When they pulled apart, they rested with their foreheads touching each other. Dream whispered gently, "there is nothing I wouldn't do for us to be together."</p><p>"I am with you until the end my love," Fundy whispered back. "If you are the obvious enemy, the bright warning, I will be the slow poison. I am Wilbur's son and they will trust me."</p><p>Dream pulled back and looked at Fundy with wild eyes. "How is it every time you speak I fall more and more in love with you?" He shook his head. "I can't ask you to do that."</p><p>Fundy smiled sadly, "I don't agree with Schlatt. After what he did to Tubbo, I can't stand behind him. But L'Manburg is gone and only Manburg remains. It will seem more real to him if both of us side with Manburg. Schlatt just has to marry us and then we can support Quackity's bid for power."</p><p>
"Is that what we're doing husband?" Dream asked.</p><p>"I do believe so husband," Fundy replied. </p><p>They both giggled and looked at each other happily. </p><p>They sat in silence for several minutes before Dream stood up. "I'll tell Schlatt tomorrow but we should head back." He held out his ring and it slowly shifted back into his mask. "One day at a time."</p><p>Fundy tucked his ring under his shirt and stood up as well. "One day at a time."</p><p>Together, they started the long trek back to the portal home. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes Dream was controlling the weather with his emotions. I just figured I'd throw in a new way to depict that the SMP is still Dream's world and everyone is just living in it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>